Schweinehunde unter sich
by CaptainCalvinCat
Summary: Mitten im Anacostia-Park wird die Leiche eines hochrangigen Navy-Offiziers gefunden. Die Tat erinnert Gibbs an einen alten Bekannten.
1. Eine Leiche in einer Waldlichtung

_Eine Leiche in einer Waldlichtung _

Wenn es gute Momente für einen Waldlauf gab, dann waren es Momente wie diese.

Die Sonne schien vom blauen Himmel, ein paar Cirruswölkchen gaben ein schönes Bild ab und die Aussentemperatur lag bei angenehmen 23 Grad Celsius.

Prima Bedingungen, um sich in die Büsche zu schlagen und einen kleinen Lauf zu veranstalten.

Petty Officer Laura McConnaugh joggte für ihr Leben gerne und tat dies jede freie Minute.

Wäre man voyeuristisch veranlagt gewesen, könnte man nun en Detail die Schweißtropfen beschreiben, die den Weg über ihre Haut nahmen, oder wie sich durch den Schweiß das Top, das sie trug, näher an ihren Körper drückte, aber – wie gesagt, das täte man nur, wenn man voyeuristisch veranlagt wäre.

Jeden Morgen lief McConnaugh diese Route, jeden Morgen dieselbe Strecke und jeden Morgen – peinlich genau – die entsprechende Zeit. Ein-einhalb Stunden joggte sie, 45 Minuten hin, 45 Minuten zurück, duschen und dann angemessen gekleidet zum Dienst auf dem Navy-Yard.

Sie fuhr ihren Ford Shelby GT 500 KR, wie eigentlich jeden Morgen, auf den Parkplatz am Navy Yard und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Arbeitsstelle – leider hatte es nie zum Offizier zur See gereicht, sie war Aufgrund unterschiedlicher Faktoren nie zum Seedienst zugelassen worden. Stattdessen arbeitete sie in der Schreibstube für den Captain.

Naja, selbst dieser Job hatte seine Vorteile.

Als sie das Büro Captain Stones betrat, war eigentlich alles wie immer. Das Büro war in Stille getaucht – das würde sich aber noch ändern, wusste McConnaugh. Spätestens, wenn das Gurgeln des Kaffees, der durch die Maschine lief, zu hören war, würde die Stille verschwunden sein. Und spätestens, wenn der Geruch des Kaffees sich verbreitete, würde er den typischen Bürogeruch, dieser Mischung aus Teppichausdünstungen und Rasierwasser, Parfum und anderen Gerüchen, die einander überlagerten, verdrängt haben. Noch war es nicht soweit, aber noch war sie auch die einzige Person, die in diesem Büro war. Der Captain war natürlich auch noch nicht im Büro. Wahrscheinlich – so vermutete sie – schlief er noch mit seiner mehr als perfekten Frau in diesem mehr als perfekten Bett und träumte den mehr als perfekten Traum. Sie hatte das „Glück" gehabt, einmal auf einer Party des Captains eingeladen gewesen zu sein und – ehrlich gesagt – war die Party langweilig gewesen und die ‚anregende Gesellschaft' noch langweiliger. Und seine Frau? Man stelle sich ein Supermodell vor, entsprechende Kurven, verlängere die Beine plus X und füge dieser perfekten äußerlichen Hülle den Grips einer Kernphysikerin oder sonstigen Physiknobellpreisempfängerin hinzu. Dazu einen subtilen Witz und eine Schlagfertigkeit, die fast schon ans Unmögliche grenzte. Das alles war die Frau des Captains und der Captain war jeden Tag aufs neue in dieses überirdisch schöne Geschöpf verliebt.

Eine Frau mit Witz, Aussehen, Welt, Kultur, Art, menschlicher Anteilnahme – sie spendete für wohltätige Zwecke – und McConnaugh konnte dazu nur eines sagen: „Langweilig."

Für McConnaugh war diese Frau der Inbegriff dessen, was Fanfiction-Autoren, zu denen sie selbst ebenfalls gehörte, als Mary Sue abtaten, der unmöglichen, der Perfekten Frau mit Körper und Grips, die unfehlbar ist, die einfach nur „Über" ist.

Und unter Fanfictionautoren galt es eigentlich als unschicklich, eine Mary Sue zu erfinden.

Und wo sie gerade an eine Mary Sue dachte, fiel ihr dieser wunderschöne Rotschopf auf, die da gerade zur Tür hereinkam. Ihr folgte das klassische Gegenstück zu einer wunderschönen Frau, ein Typ der zwar recht groß und recht gut gebaut war, aber offenbar nicht sonderlich helle zu sein schien.

Dieser Typ lächelte sie an, trat auf sie zu und lehnte sich, seitlich, auf ihren Schreibtisch.

Dabei riss er einige Gegenstände um, was er bemerkte und, beim Versuch, die Sache zu beheben, die Sache dadurch verschlimmerte, das er es versuchte.

McConnaugh rollte mit den Augen, schaute den Mann an und lächelte dann gezwungen-freundlich: „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Ihr Gegenüber lächelte ebenfalls, leider nicht freundlich und auch nicht sonders hübsch und sprach dann mit einer Stimme, die mit viel Fantasie an ein quietschendes Garagentor erinnerte: „Ich bin auf der Suche nach Captain Stone."  
„Der Captain ist zur Zeit nicht am Platz, aber wenn Sie warten möchten? Ich nehme an, dass sie einen Termin haben?", fragte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und der Mann mit der Garagentorstimme drehte wandte sich an die junge Frau, die mit einem Gegenstand von der Größe einer Playersschachtel im Raum herumfuchtelte. Naja, sie „fuchtelte" nicht, sie bewegte den Gegenstand so, als würde sie etwas scannen – als wäre es ein Gerät, mit dem man Wärmeveränderungen ausfindig machen könne.

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete sie die Frau, was der Mann offenbar merkte, sich wieder zu ihr umwandte und erklärte: „Das is'n Taschenrechner."

Stirnrunzelnd wandte sich McConnaugh an den Typen und lächelte: „Taschenrechner, ja?"

„Neuestes Modell.", erklärte der Mann lächelnd und wandte sich an seine Gefährtin: „Bianca, hast Du inzwischen was herausgefunden?"  
‚Bianca' wandte ihm ihren Kopf zu und kicherte: „Du wirst es nicht glauben – zwei mal zwei bleibt vier. Auch hier."

Er schien ein wenig enttäuscht von diesem Ergebnis, atmete tief durch und schaute dann anschließend McConnaugh an: „Es tut mir leid, wenn wir sie gestört haben sollten."

„Kein Problem.", lächelte McConnaugh, wenn auch ein wenig genervt, „Ich bin aber sicher, der Captain kommt gleich."

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf: „Ähm, nicht weiter notwendig."

Damit nickte er ihr zu, verließ den Raum, ebenso die Frau mit den Modelmaßen.

Nun war es an McConnaugh, den Kopf zu schütteln.

Die Frau bückte sich kurz, schaltete den PC an, richtete sich auf und aktivierte den Monitor. Die Passwortanfrage beantwortete sie mit dem entsprechenden Codewort – „Gary 7" – und machte sich an die erste Aufgabe des Tages.

Kaffee kochen.

Normalerweise gingen die hohen Tiere ja alle in den Officers Club ausserhalb des Yards, einen knappen Kilometer von hier, aber Stone war da anders. Er bevorzugte den Kaffee, den sie zubereitete und das empfand sie als Lob, schließlich gab sie sich für den Kaffee auch Mühe.

Anschließend wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Rechner zu und lud Termine aus dem E-Mail Account in den Terminplaner, druckte diesen aus und machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro ihres Bosses.

Sie öffnete die Tür, legte die Akten auf den Tisch, kehrte zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz zurück und arbeitete weiter.

Als ihr Blick auf die Uhr fiel, war es kurz nach 12.

Captain Stone war immer noch nicht da, was sie nun langsam, aber sicher als Merkwürdig erachtete. Sie beschloss, ihn anzurufen.

Um viertel nach 12 hatte sie alle Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten zu Stone ausprobiert und alle Versuche, ihn zu erreichen, waren ergebnislos.

Zu Hause war er nicht, ans Handy ging er nicht, den Beeper ignorierte er. Das besorgte sie nun wirklich, also schaltete sie den Computer in den Standby-Modus, dank der Passwortabfrage konnte keiner an entsprechende Daten kommen, stand auf und ging zur Tür, um zum NCIS zu gehen.

Doch kaum, dass sie an der Tür war, ging selbige auf und ein extrem atemloser Captain Thaddeus Stone stand im Raum.

„Boss, ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht.", sagte McConnaugh und zog die Jacke wieder aus. Thaddeus Stone schaute sie einen moment lang wie ein Gespenst an, fing sich dann wieder und lächelte.  
„Ich war ein wenig … unterwegs.", erklärte er, ging an ihr vorbei zu seinem Büro, während sie ein wenig unintelligent dreinblickend in der Tür stand und sich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Sie waren unterwegs, Sir?", fragte sie verblüfft, „Knappe zwei Stunden waren Sie unterwegs, ohne bescheid zu geben?"

Stone wandte sich ihr zu – milder Spott funkelte in seinen Augen: „Habe ich irgendwo Ihre Ernennung zu meinem Kindermädchen verpasst?"

In diesem Moment merkte McConnaugh, dass sie nicht nur einen, sondern gleich zwei bis drei Schritte zu weit gegangen war, und nicht nur gegangen, sie war diese drei Schritte gesprungen.

„Natürlich nicht, Sir, es tut mir leid. Ich…", setzte sie an und Stone lächelte nur: „Ist doch kein Thema. Was gibt es Neues für mich?"

„Nun, Sir", jetzt war McConnaugh in ihrem Element, „Um 13 Uhr sind Sie mit dem SECNAV zum Mittagessen verabredet, 14 Uhr sollen Sie einen Lehrgang an der Academy abhalten und um 15 Uhr…"

„Bin ich hier weg.", sagte Stone und schaute sie an, „Ich hab heute noch genug Anderes zu tun."

DAS war wirklich ein Novum. Normalerweise war Thaddeus Stone ein Musterbeispiel an Pedanterie, nahm jeden Termin beim Wort und beim verabredeten Zeitpunkt, blieb länger, wenn die Arbeit liegengeblieben war, nahm jede, noch so kleine, Gelegenheit war, auf Fortbildungen zu gehen… und eben jener Thaddeus Stone stand nun vor ihr und behauptete tatsächlich, dass er noch Anderes zu tun hätte und eben nicht länger bleiben würde, als unbedingt notwendig – schlimmer noch, er ging einfach so.

Im Psychologiekurs an ihrer High School hatte sie gelernt, dass wenn jemand einen solch starken Charakterwandel durchmacht, dass er seine vertrauten Gewohnheitsmuster ablegte und sich Neue zulegte, eine gewisse Krise von dieser Person durchlebt wird - zumindest wäre dies eine Möglichkeit, diesen Wandel zu erklären.

Was mochte Captain Stone auf der Seele liegen, das er sich so verhielt? Gab es zu Hause Streit? Was beschäftigte ihren Boss?

Es war eine Frage, mit der sie sich noch einige Stunden beschäftigte, doch um 15 Uhr, als Stone ging, drehte er sich zu ihr um und lächelte ihr zu: „Wissen Sie was? Machen Sie heute auch eher Feierabend. Der Yard ist auch morgen noch da."

Das war nun wirklich merkwürdig und es beschäftigte sie so sehr, das auch sie entgegen ihrer normalen Gewohnheiten nicht ihre normale Strecke joggte, sondern sich im, dem Yard gegenüberliegenden, Anacostia Park in die Büsche schlug.

Noch etwas, das sie normalerweise nicht tat, war, in ihrer Uniform zu joggen.

Warum sie das alles tat, wusste sie auch nicht, sie wusste nur, das ihr der Charakterwechsel Captain Stones ein wenig Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. Naja, vielleicht würde man morgen mal darüber reden können.

Sie joggte weiter, kam nun in die Sektion C des Parks, eine mit Bäumen bewachsene Grünfläche und stockte, als sie etwas auf einer Lichtung schimmern sah.

„Was ist das denn?", murmelte sie und trat näher.

Und dann schrie sie entsetzt auf.

Mitten auf der Waldlichtung befand sich Captain Stone, mit einem Schwert im Brustkorb.

_Eine Leiche in einer Waldlichtung _


	2. Eine Zigarettenschachtel mit höchst mer

_Eine Zigarettenschachtel mit höchst merkwürdigem Inhalt_

Aufzugstüren haben ein ganz Charakteristisches Geräusch – dieses „Ding", das einen daran erinnert, das jender Raum, in dem man sich befindet, keineswegs ein Konferenzraum ist, auch, wenn Leroy Jethro Gibbs ihn gerne als solchen verwendete. Aber, wenn der Lift hielt und die Tür sich mit diesem „ding" öffnete, dann wurden lächelnde Freunde zu verknöcherten Feinden, wurden aus Leroy und Jenny wieder „Gibbs" und „Madame Director" aus Leroy und Leon wieder „Gibbs" und „Director" – kurz, dieses „ding" verursachte regelmäßig einen Riss im Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum.

Ding!

Die Aufzugtüren glitten auseinander und Anthony DiNozzo verließ den Lift. Es gab Tage, an denen man lieber im Bett hätte bleiben sollen und heute war ein solcher Tag. Morgens früh war er von Lustbekundungen geweckt worden. Nicht, dass er selbst selbige ausgestoßen hätte, oder eine hübsche Frau neben ihm – nein, die Lustbekundungen kamen von draußen.  
Verdammte Katzen. Es war Mai und wenn Katzen schnurrten hieß es meistens nur „Meow!". Und das Katzen sehr schnell in ihre „Hitze" kommen konnten, wusste er. Er hatte die Fernsehserie „Dark Angel" oft genug gesehen und Jessica Alba war nicht nur als Max heiß, nein, sie verfiel drei Mal pro Jahr in einen Zustand, in dem sie – nach eigenem Bekunden – „vor Geilheit die Wände hochging". Oh, er hatte diesen „Jessica Alba-Crush" seinerzeit gehabt, aber wie so jede Schwärmerei für einen „Star" ist, wuchs man irgendwann raus.  
Und das hatte er getan, spätestens seit Ziva David den NCIS betreten hatte.  
Na gut, vielleicht nicht direkt, nachdem sie ihn betreten hatte, schließlich trauerte er zu dem Zeitpunkt gerade um Catelyn „Kate" Todd, aber, als er weiter mit ihr arbeitete, kam er nicht umher, festzustellen, dass Ziva David durchaus attraktiv war.

Die Finger der hübschen Frau huschten über die Tastatur und sie stieß dabei wilde, arabisch klingende Flüche aus.  
„Funktioniert der Computer nicht, Ziva?", fragte er grinsend und betonte das A ziemlich lange – so wie er es immer tat.  
Augenblicklich fand er sich ein einer Art Scheinwerferlicht gefangen, denn ihre hübschen braunen Augen schauten ihn an und er war wie gelähmt.  
„Ich verstehe den Computer nicht.", klagte sie mit ihrer angenehmen Stimme, „Er meint, mein Passport sei fehlerhaft."  
„Passwort, Ziva"  
Diese typische Korrektur ihrer leicht fehlerhaften Aussprache nahm Tony immer wieder gerne vor, besonders, wenn es eine Möglichkeit war, ihm selbst eine bessere Laune zu verschaffen. Und – bei Gott – das hatte er heute nötig.  
„Dein Passwort ist fehlerhaft.", sagte er erneut und trat um den Tisch herum und neben sie, „Lass mich mal sehen."  
Er klickte auf „Neuen Login" und versuchte sich selbst an der Arbeitsstation einzuloggen.  
„Dinozzo" gab er als Benutzernahmen ein und wandte sich dann an Ziva: „Wenn Du kurz wegschauen könntest."  
Mit einem „hmpf" kam sie dieser Aufforderung nach und Tonys Finger glitten über die Tastatur.

Er hatte damals ein neues Passwort ordern müssen, da das alte Passwort mit zuviel schlechten Erinnerungen verbunden war.  
Genauergesagt hatte er aus diesem Grunde schon zwei Passwortänderungen beantragt, was bei den entsprechenden Stellen für einen Brief an ihn gesorgt hatte.  
„Sorgen Sie gefälligst dafür, dass das nächste Passwort einen permanenten Charakter hat.", war die Kernaussage dieses Briefes gewesen und er hatte doch nochmal die Chance bekommen, sein Passwort auszusuchen.  
Und so gab er ein: „Z12I11V19A79"  
Er drückte die Entertaste und sofort blinkte auf dem Bildschirm eine Nachricht.  
„Passwort fehlerhaft."  
Stirnrunzelnd versuchte Tony es erneut, doch an der Bildschirmaussage änderte sich nichts.  
„Tony, das würde ich nicht tun."  
Mit diesen Worten betrat Timothy McGee den Bullpen – also ihre Arbeitsstätte – und schaute zu Tony: „Offenbar haben wir einen Hackerangriff hinter uns – sämtliche Daten sind verschlüsselt worden, als wir es bemerkt haben. Jedes Passwort, jedes Kilobyte an Daten kann gerade von irgendwoher abfangen werden."  
„Ein Hackerangriff, McGoogle?", echote Tony und schaute den Agenten an, „Warum hat uns unsere Firewall nicht davor geschützt?"  
„Nun, offenbar hat der Angreifer eine fortschrittliche, sich mehrfach-kodierende Software verwendet, die es einfach macht, in jedes System einzudringen.", gab der jüngere der beiden Agenten zurück und begann, auf die Tastatur seines Computers einzuhacken.  
Das verwirrte Tony.  
„Was tust du da, Bambino?", fragte er, „Ich meine, wenn all unsere Informationen gerade abgezogen werden, ist es unsinnig, dem Hacker weitere Informationen zu geben."  
„Das schon, aber ich kann versuchen, mich quasi auf dem Rücken des Signales in die entsprechende Software einzuklinken. Vielleicht finde ich was."  
Dies erklären und weiterhacken war für McGee eines.  
Und gerade als Tony eine erneute Frage stellen wollte, betrat Leroy Jethro Gibbs den Raum.  
„Tony, Ziva, packt eure Sachen. Ein toter Marine im Anacostia-Park, Sektion C.", sagte er mit der typischen Routine des erfahrenen Chefermittlers, „Ducky und Palmer sind schon vor Ort. Elfenkönig, du kümmerst dich um den Hackerangriff."  
„Verstanden, Boss.", erwiderte McGee und tippte erneut auf die Tastatur ein, ein Musterbeispiel an Konzentration.

Mit dem Auto bräuchte man normalerweise 4 Minuten um zum Tatort zu gelangen – wohlgemerkt normalerweise, will heißen: Wenn Ziva David nicht fahren würde. Da sie jedoch diejenige war, die am Steuer saß, brauchte man für diese Strecke rund 2 Minuten 15. Zeitersparnisse ließen grüßen. Der Tote hätte es ihnen gedankt, wenn er dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre.

Als sie am Tatort ankamen, war dieser schon großzügig mit jenem gelben Flatterband abgesperrt, dass den Tatort als eben solchen auswies. Gerade, als sie ankamen, lies der Leichenbeschauer, Donald Mallard, der von seinen Freunden nur Ducky genannt wurde, sein Adlerblick über das Schwert streifen.  
„Eine sehr interessante Waffe!", sagte er, mit Blick zu seinem Assistenten, dem Coroner James ‚Jimmy' Palmer, der zu Füßen des älteren Ducky gerade die ersten Vermessungen vornahm. Typisches Standardprozedere eben.  
„Was hast Du für mich, Duck?"  
Diese Frage wurde von Gibbs gestellt, der mit langen, gemessenen Schritten über den grünen Rasen auf Ducky und Jimmy zukam, Ziva und Tony im Schlepp, an die er sich nun mit den Worten „DiNozzo, Tatortzeichnungen, David Tatortfotografie!" wandte.  
Sofort machten sich die beiden Agenten an ihre Arbeit.  
Gibbs und Ducky kannten sich seit mindestens 10 Jahren und seit genau dieser Zeit war es eine unumstößliche Konstante, mit der der Leichenbeschauer seinen Monolog eröffnete.  
Stets verwandte er die Floskel „Nun Jethro" und er tat es, sehr zu Gibbs innerer Beruhigung, auch dieses mal.  
„Nun Jethro", setzte er also an, „dieser arme Mann wurde von hinten mit einem typischen Langschwert erstochen. Dieses wunderschöne Schmuckstück mißt in der Länge einen Meter vierzig und kann", er richtete sich auf, „sowohl von nur einer Hand, wie auch als Beidhänder geführt werden – deswegen nennt man es auch Bastardhänder. Weißt du, Jethro, das erinnert mich an die Zeit als junger Student, als ich diesen Fechtkurs bei…"

„Ducky?", machte Gibbs, ebenfalls nach alter Tradition, um den Älteren in seinem Redefluss zu mindern.  
„Unser Opfer wurde von hinten erstochen. Es kann sein, dass er seinen Mörder nie gesehen hatte.", sagte Ducky und Gibbs schaute ihn an: „Haben wir einen Namen?"

„Haben wir.", meldete Palmer und hielt den neuen, tragbaren „AFIS"-Scanner hoch, „Unser Toter heißt Captain Thaddeus Stone."

„Gibt es irgendwelche Zeugen?", fragte Gibbs und schaute zu Ducky herüber, der auf eine junge Frau deutete: „Ihr Name ist Laura McConnaugh. Sie ist Petty Officer."

[i] load datatransmission script: true

Enable status request: true

Load data transmission alpha delta bravo nine sierra golf Charlie [/i]

Mit solchen und ähnlichen Anweisungen, die einem Computerlaien ungefähr so sinnvoll wie "Tschitty-tschitty-bäng-bäng" erscheinen mögen, hackte Timothy "Tim" McGee auf seinen Computer ein.

Er versuchte seit geschlagenen drei Stunden diesem merkwürdigen Hackerangriff Herr zu werden, der da auf den Hauptrechner des NCIS geführt wurde und er merkte, wie wenig er diesem Angriff doch entgegen zu setzen hatte. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er vermuten, dass diese Technik, die dort zum Einsatz kam, fortschrittlicher war, als es der momentane Wissensstand die Informatik betreffend in allen Ländern dieser Erde vereint sein konnte. Jedes mal, wenn er dachte, eine Firewall geknackt zu haben, tat sich eine neue auf und jedes mal, wenn er eine Firewall um den Computer aufbaute, wurde sie binnen Nanosekunden selbst geknackt.

Das war irgendwie komplett unverständlich für den damaligen Leiter der Cybercrime-Abteilung.

Hier stimmte doch definitiv etwas nicht.

Das tat es wirklich nicht, denn plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass jemand da wäre. Er hob den Kopf und sah in zwei unglaublich schöne, grasgrüne Augen, die zu einer Frau mit feuerroten Haaren und einer Figur gehörten, die eindeutig Modelmaße hatte.

Beinahe wäre ihm die Kinnlade heruntergeklappt, aber – er war Gentleman, das schickte sich nicht. Allerdings würde er ihr eine Rolle in seinem neuen Roman, so er denn irgendwann mal einen schreiben würde, zukommen lassen.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte er mit neugieriger Stimme.

Die Frau lächelte: „Ja, ich bin Silvia Esperanza und ich suche jemanden. Vielleicht kennen sie ihn? Er ist ungefähr zwei Meter groß, hat kurzes blondes Haar – einen Igelschnitt – und blaue Augen. Haben sie ihn gesehen?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht.", erwiderte McGee und Silvia schaute ihn ein wenig enttäuscht an: „Schade, Agent McGee. Ich dachte, man hätte sich vielleicht ein wenig unterhalten können."

Nun runzelte Tim die Stirn: „Sekunde, woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?"

„Sie hat gute Augen", garagentorquietschte die Stimme eines jungen Mannes, der wie aus dem Boden gewachsen neben ihr auftauchte und mit einer Art Taschenrechner herumzufuchteln schien.

„Und Peter?", fragte Silvia und der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern: „Die Wurzel aus 49 ist und bleibt 7."

Erneut schien Silvia enttäuscht, winkte zu McGee herüber und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Aufzug. Der junge Mann verneigte sich, folgte ihr und schaute sie an: „Wer is'n das?"

„Das, Schatz, ist Timothy McGee."

„Was?", fragte Peter und drehte sich um: „Kann… kann ich ein Auto… AU!"

Der letzte Laut war darauf zurückzuführen, dass Silvia ihn am Arm griff und mit sich in den Aufzug zog.

Verdattert schaute McGee auf seinen Monitor, tippte, mehr oder weniger verdrossen auf die Entertaste seines ergonomisch-geformten Keyboards und staunte nicht schlecht, als der Computer plötzlich – ohne elektronisches Murren und datentechnisches Knurren – hochfuhr und seinen Dienst wieder aufnahm.

„Was ist denn jetzt los?", fragte er sich.

„Was ist denn jetzt los?", fragte sich an einem anderen Ort auch Petty Officer Laura McConnaugh, als sie den grauhaarigen Mann auf sich zukommen sah. Sie kannte ihn – nicht nur die regelmäßigen Auftritte in den Medien, die sich meistens auf ein trockenes „Kein Kommentar" von ihm beschränkten, auch ein Artikel in der monatlich erscheinenden „Navy Yard Gazette", einer eigentlich ganz gut recherchierten Zeitung, die sich wohltuend von den ganzen populär-journalistischen Ausflügen anderer Presseorgane in die Welt der „yellow-press" abhob, hatten ihn, zumindest unter regelmäßigen Mitarbeitern des Navy Yard bekannt gemacht. Leroy Jethro Gibbs trat auf sie zu, nahm Verhörposition ein und stellte, in einer angenehmen Stimmfärbung die Fragen, die ihn interessierten.

Eigentlich war es die übliche Befragung. „Wo waren Sie zur Tatzeit?", fragte er beispielsweise, oder „Wann haben Sie das Opfer zuletzt gesehen?"

Sie erklärte ihm alles – das sich Stone heute schon den ganzen Tag so merkwürdig verhalten habe, dass sie nicht wüsste, was da genau los wäre, was sie vermutet hatte… und natürlich sparte sie auch nicht die beiden merkwürdigen Zeitgenossen mit ihrem Taschenrechner aus dem Bericht nicht aus.

„Ein … Taschenrechner?", fragte Gibbs und schaute McConnaugh verdattert an, „Was meinen Sie mit ‚Taschenrechner'?"

„Naja", setzte Laura an und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Wie soll ich es sagen? Der Mann hatte einen Taschenrechner in der Hand. Er hatte ungefähr die Maße einer herkömmlichen Zigarettenschachtel oder Taschentuchpackung. Der Gegenstand war grau und musste offenbar eine Art Display oder so haben, denn der Mann mit der merkwürdigen Stimme schaute andauernd darauf."

„Und Sie kamen nicht auf die Idee, nachzufragen, was das für ein Gegenstand sein könnte?", mischte sich Tony ein, der gerade mit der Tatortskizze fertig war und langsam herübergeschlendert kam. Er hatte ein Telefon in der Hand und schaute Gibbs an: „Boss, ich hab einen Anruf für dich. Es ist McGeek."

Am Ufer des Anacostia-Rivers, dort, wo man einen Blick darauf hat, wie der Anacostia in den ungleich breiteren Potomac-River einmündet, standen zwei Personen. Die eine, mit rotem Haar und grünen Augen, die klug in die Gegend blickten, schaute zu der Anderen, die immer wieder auf den Gegenstand in seiner Hand eintippte, herüber und lächelte belustigt.

„Schatz, kann es sein, dass Du mal wieder rettungslos überfordert mit der modernen Technik bist?", fragte sie mit einem Gurren in der Stimme, das einerseits ihr Amüsement und zum anderen eine leicht erotische Spannung verriet.

Der Angesprochene blickte verdattert hoch, machte einen unintelligenten Laut („Hä?") und blickte dann wieder auf den Gegenstand.

„Schatz, ich rede mit dir.", lächelte sie, griff den Gegenstand und dann seinen Kopf um ihn langsam ihr zu zudrehen. Er blinzelte sie verdattert an: „Ich… arbeite gerade."

„Das tue ich auch.", schnurrte sie, „Aber … wir sind in Washington, das ist lebende, atmende Geschichte. Interessierst Du dich denn gar nicht dafür?"

„Natürlich.", erklärte er, „Mich würde schon interessieren, wie Präsident McClintock sich vom Weißen Haus aus nach San Francisco aufgemacht hatte, um den Waffenstillstand mit der ÖKol zu unterzeichnen und damit Colonel Green mundtot zu machen. Aber – das können wir nicht… zumal McClintock…"

„McClintocks Vater arbeitet gerade an Dreharbeiten zu Warehouse 13. Den Besuch kannst Du knicken, Cal."

„Ich weiß, Agatha, aber…"

Die mit Agatha angesprochene Frau stockte plötzlich und schaute in die Ferne. Dort, wo die aufgespießte Leiche Captain Thaddeus Stones mit einem Leichentuch bedeckt worden war, stand Laura McConnaugh und hatte auf die Beiden gedeutet. Es waren keine 400 Meter, die die Beiden von McConnaugh und den Agenten trennten, und Agatha wusste, dass 400 Meter für trainierte Agenten keine Distanz sind.

Wie Wikipedia zu berichten weiß, erreichen Spitzensportler Zeiten um 44 Sekunden, um die Distanz von 400 Metern zu überbrücken und Spitzensportlerinnen Zeiten um 48 Sekunden.

Ziva jedoch war keine Spitzensportlerin – sie war besser.

Während Cal und Agatha noch überlegten, was zu tun wäre, war die athletische Frau herangekommen und hatte ihre Pistole gezogen.

„Keine Bewegung.", bellte sie und Cal nahm, in einer sehr schnellen Bewegung die Hände hoch, was Agatha zu einem Augenrollen nötigte, „Gehorchst Du eigentlich jeder Frau so schnell, Schatz? Ich dachte, das machst Du nur bei mir."

„Naja – wenn Sie eine Waffe auf mich richtet, schon.", erklärte der Mann ihr und schaute zu Ziva: „Erm, Hallo – ich bin friedlich, könnten Sie bitte dieses archaische Schusswerkzeug nicht direkt auf meinen Kopf richten?"

„Na Ziva, machst Du dir schon wieder Freunde?", fragte ein locker über den Rasen schlendernder Tony DiNozzo und schaute die beiden Fremden an. Es war mal wieder ein toller Anblick gewesen – kaum das Gibbs den Anruf erhalten hatte, der ihn offenbar alarmierte, hatte er Ziva einen Wink gegeben, auf die Beiden, die da 400 Meter von ihnen entfernt am Ufer herumknutschen wollten, gezeigt und Ziva war schneller und eleganter losgelaufen, als er sich das je hätte vorstellen können. Aber so war es halt mit ihr. Er liebte sie dafür.

Für Gibbs hatte der Tag schon einige merkwürdige Wendungen genommen – da war dieser merkwürdige Hackerangriff auf den Computer des NCIS, die bizarre Tötung von Captain Stone und jetzt auch noch dieser Anruf. Es war McGee gewesen – er hatte ihm erzählt, das bei ihm im Bullpen zwei komische Gestalten aufgetaucht waren, merkwürdige Fragen gestellt hätten und dann wieder verschwunden seien. Als er sich dann wieder um seinen Computer habe kümmern wollen, sei alles wieder wie beim Alten gewesen. Was Gibbs allerdings alarmierte, war die Erwähnung dieses merkwürdigen Gegenstandes, den sowohl McGee, als auch McConnaugh beschrieben hatten. Und dann hatte Laura plötzlich auf ein Pärchen in der Ferne gedeutet und gesagt: „Das sind sie."

Daraufhin hatte er Ziva angeschaut, ihr das militärische Zeichen für „Schnapp sie dir!" gegeben und sie war losgesprintet. Nun ging auch er auf die Beiden zu, griff sich den Gegenstand, den der Mann noch in der Hand hatte und klappte ihn auf.

Verwirrt betrachtete er, was er da in der Hand hielt.

Es war eine Zigarettenschachtel – schon klar.

_Eine Zigarettenschachtel mit höchst merkwürdigem Inhalt. _


End file.
